


In the Morning Light You Shine

by Joel7th



Series: One-Night Stands at Workplace: What If I Slept with My Boss [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: He reached into his pocket for his phone and scrolled down his album. “I have just one photo, which I had to bribe Hector to get.”“I’m afraid to ask what you bribed him to get it.”Adrian gave Trevor a dirty look as he held up his screen to show a photo of Hector hugging Cezar to his chest while early sunlight from a nearby window made his silver hair shimmer.------This is the story about how the photo came into being.A missing scene of One-Night Stands at Workplace: What If I Slept with My Boss
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: One-Night Stands at Workplace: What If I Slept with My Boss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746442
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	In the Morning Light You Shine

When Adrian woke up, he thought he was still in a dream.

A beautiful dream in the form of a beautiful face, framed by tousled silver waves and brightened by the smile clinging at kissable lips.

Adrian very much wanted to ravish those lips, morning breath be damned.

He did not move an inch.

From his spot on the couch, Adrian languidly drank in the sight of Hector lying on his belly, propped up on his elbows. The young man had nothing but a pair of boxer briefs on, the expanse of olive skin stretched over toned back and protruding shoulder blades offering a treat to Adrian’s bleary eyes as well as triggering the reenactment of last night’s passion in his sleep-addled mind. Hector straddling his thighs, his pupils blown like he was high on drugs and his jaws slack as he thrusted into Adrian’s hand with abandonment; Hector arching his back like a gorgeous bow, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opening in a muted scream as he reached his climax; Hector slumping against his body, shaky hand working unrelentingly to bring Adrian over the edge; their bodies, sated and drained, slotting together like two puzzle pieces on the narrow couch.

The pleasant heat simmering in his core did wonders for keeping his hangover, which had awoken with himself, at bay. Mimicking Hector, he propped his chin up with one elbow and crossed his thighs to preserve some semblance of modesty in his nude state.

“Morning,” Hector said, tilting his head and giving Adrian a lopsided grin.

“It’s amazing,” he commented, half-lidded gaze tracing Hector’s smooth jawline down his neck and lingering at his Adam’s apple. For a few moments Adrian indulged himself in his fantasy that the unblemished skin there was marred by the impression of his teeth. The idea had presented itself to him in the throes of passion but thankfully with what little rationality left in his mind amidst intoxication and arousal, Adrian had thought better of it; the last thing he wanted was to come off as freaky and ruined the moment for both of them. Second time was still a little too soon to be discussing kinks and fetishes. By the sixth or seventh maybe, hopefully.

“What is?”

“How you managed to disentangle yourself without waking me. It’s a case of either misplaced memory or misplaced limbs because I remember having an arm around your waist and a knee between your leg as I fell asleep last night — or was it this morning? I half-expected to be roused by silver hair tickling my nose.”

Hector’s shoulders shook lightly as he chuckled, face flushed. “I was afraid I’d break your sleeping spell but it turned out you didn’t even stir when I slipped and landed my ass on the floor.”

“Did I?” wondered Adrian. “I’m normally a light sleeper so it must have been the alcohol. As a matter of fact I’m having a hangover right now. How about you?”

“So am I, though I expected it to be more severe due to the mixed drinks we’d had. You need something to fight it off?”

“You have some hair of the dog?”

“No, but I have some aspirin.”

“Thanks, I’m used to it. I’ll just grab a double espresso on the way. Are you an early riser?”

Hector nodded. “I have classes in the morning and sometimes I like to take Cezar for a walk.”

As if summoned by the utterance of his name, the little pug showed up at the entrance and announced his arrival with a series of gleeful yips, his pink tongue lolling from his mouth. Hector smiled indulgently and beckoned Cezar over. Tiny paws crossed the room in just a few seconds before the pup nestled in the crook of his arm.

“Do you have classes today?” Adrian asked, shifting into an upright position and hearing his joints pop in protest. Feeling weirdly conscious in the presence of a ‘third party’, he bended over and reached for the pile of his haphazardly discarded clothes. He left his shirt and tie on the couch and began to put on his briefs and pants. He could still afford to look disheveled and indecent until leaving Hector’s apartment to start another day at the office.

“Not until the afternoon.”

As Adrian buttoned his pants, he looked over his shoulders and met Hector’s unblinking stare, proving his hunch that the younger man had been ogling him the whole time. He smirked, amused by the guilty-but-not-too-guilty look on Hector’s face.

“Then why didn’t you snatch a few more minutes to sleep? It was still so early.”

“Once I woke, it was impossible to fall back into sleep given the sight presented to my eyes, so I decided to watch.”

“What sight?” Adrian asked, despite having guessed already.

“The slumbering angel,” Hector drawled, his hand absent-mindedness stroking Cezar behind the ear. “Golden hair fanning out like a halo as he was deep in sleep. The painting on the church’s stained glass, in flesh.”

The unexpected answer had Adrian stunned for a good five seconds. “Oh,” he said, feeling a tiny hand plucking the strings that connected his heart to his thoughts. It felt strange, this emotion whose name he had yet to learn. “I didn’t take you to be the religious type.”

Hector smiled and the tiny, invisible hand increased its pace. “Don’t I look like someone who wears his Sunday best and goes to church every week?”

Adrian’s eyes briefly traveled the length of his spine and arrived at the curves of his buttocks, accentuated by his black boxer briefs. “No, you don’t,” he said.

“I used to,” Hector divulged, “when I was a wee little boy. The only thing that got me through the sermon was the painting of angel on the stained glass window. I remember being strongly fascinated by the way sunlight filtering through the glass caused a multitude of colors to dance on the church-goers’ faces. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope.”

The mention of sunlight made Adrian suddenly aware that the living room was quite dim. He left the couch and walked to the window. “This is the second time I’ve thought that perhaps a literature major would have suited you better than an IT one,” Adrian said, pulling open the curtain, allowing the early morning sun to pour in.

“I’m not sure about that,” Hector said, turning his face to the light like a sunflower, and beamed. Silver hair _and_ eyelashes shimmered under the sun’s kiss as if each strand was delicately spun from real silver. It was nothing short of breathtaking.

Adrian’s fingers itched for his camera, forgotten and left to gather dust in a cardboard box under his bed. With his mother gone, his passion for photography had also gotten a premature death. Now, as he watched the picturesque scene of Hector basking in sunlight, it was being revived and it scorched his insides with a desire to capture and preserve this moment in something more tangible and reliable than his memory.

“Can I bribe you to do something?”

Hector blinked at him, the residue of the smile clinging to his lips even as they moved to speak. “The way you said it, I can’t be sure whether you’re joking or not,” he said. “You could have just asked though.”

“A little compensation can go a long way.”

“What is it? I’m not sure if I can help but I can try.”

“I’d like you to pose for a photo.”

Any trace of the previous smile instantly evaporated from his features. A pregnant pause followed. “... You don’t mean nudes, do you?”

If there was a crossbreed between concern and amusement, it was currently on Adrian’s expression. “Absolutely not,” he denied, his voice unconsciously raising. “Why would you think so?”

Eyebrows knitting, Hector glanced sideways and munched his lower lip, seeming far too troubled for the bashful look that had endeared itself to Adrian in the short period of their acquaintance. “My ex, well, she sometimes, you know...”

Adrian couldn’t know, but he could guess, and he didn’t like where this particular line of thinking was going. Another tick went in the expanding list of reasons to loathe someone he had never met; it was quite extraordinary when he thought about it. “If it makes you uncomfortable then just forget what I said.”

“Nothing risqué, right?”

“No,” Adrian stressed. “The light is just very good here and I thought it’d be wonderful to capture it.”

“In that case then alright,” Hector said, pushing himself up into a sitting position and laying Cezar down on the floor. The pup whimpered at the loss of his ministrations. “Also, I’m curious about what the bribe’s gonna be.”

Adrian found his smile contagious because a similar curve was making its way to his lips. “I’m going to make cheese omelet. I remember last time you really enjoyed it. Or would you like something else for breakfast?”

Hector’s smile faltered. “I’d love a cheese omelet but we’ve run out of eggs and cheese... along with pretty much everything else. I’m supposed to go grocery shopping later today.”

“Is there absolutely nothing in the kitchen?”

“There’s some pancake batter in the pantry. Can you make pancake?”

“Pancake it is.”

“Could you pass me my shirt?”

Before Adrian’s fingers came in contact with said item, he heard Hector clicking his tongue. “On second thought, that may not be the best idea.”

Adrian lifted the gray shirt up, eyeing the suspicious spots on the fabric and feeling laughter bubbling in his chest as he recalled how Hector, luxuriating in post-coital languor, had carried out a perfunctory cleaning, and himself, diagnosed cleanliness freak in sobriety, had not minded it. “Guess it’s a lost cause,” he quipped, dropping the stained article.

“Guess I also have to do the laundry today,” Hector replied, rising to his feet. “Let me fetch another shirt from my room.”

An idea popped in Adrian’s head and he reached for his own shirt, scanning it for anything weird and finding none, save a few creases. “You can wear my shirt,” he told Hector, tossing him the item.

“Alright.”

Hector briefly looked at the shirt before slipping his arm into a sleeve.

It appeared to be his size, which was no surprise given that they had similar build. Watching Hector’s tanned fingers working the buttons, Adrian took a mental note for future reference. White became him; perhaps he could get him something white as a celebratory gift once Hector passed the test. He wondered if Hector shared his sentiment for the color.

The thought of Hector wearing his gift to the office caused tiny butterflies in his stomach. Adrian decided it was not unpleasant.

“How do you want me?”

Hector’s question sliced through his reverie and caught him off-guard. Adrian gave him an appreciative once-over, eyes zooming in the nice stretch of his chest. Hector seemed to have read his mind and thus had left two of the top buttons undone, teasing a window of slender, shapely collarbones, which were his second-sexiest feature in Adrian’s list right after his expressive Aegean eyes. “No pants?” he asked with a jerk of his chin.

“My pants are as much a lost cause as my shirt. I guess this’ll have to do, unless you’re going to lend me your pants.”

Adrian chuckled. “Nothing risqué,” he echoed the earlier words, making Hector blush slightly.

“How do you want me? By the window?”

“Yes, please,” Adrian replied, taking out his phone and unlocking it. “The light is most beautiful there. Just act natural, no need to pose.”

“Okay,” Hector said, lifting up Cezar. Leaning on the window pane, he held the pup against his chest and started stroking under his chin. Soon enough, his lips stretched into a grin, his eyes crinkling.

It was perfect, how sunlight filtering through dusty glass to illuminate his silver hair and profile. How it highlighted the straight bridge of his nose and the generous cut of his mouth, all perfectly sculpted like a Greek masterpiece. Only a Greek masterpiece wasn’t alive, Hector was. A lively person with warm blood running under smooth olive skin, whose firm, pliable flesh yielded easily to his exploratory touches and lips trembled, blowing hot breaths into his ears and stoking the embers of last night’s passion in the pit of his stomach.

 _He_ was perfect.

A snapping sound and Adrian announced, “It’s done.”

“Can I see it?” He lowered himself to let Cezar down and walked over to Adrian, who gave him the phone. “Oh,” he exclaimed, widening his eyes at the screen. “It’s so beautiful. No, I mean the light, the reflections and, and Cezar, not myself.”

“ _You_ are beautiful,” Adrian whispered low, leaning in until their faces were so close that Hector only needed to tilt his head to the right and Adrian’s lips would brush against his cheek.

Hector stared at him. “I’m-I’m beautiful?”

“I find it hard to believe no one has ever told you that,” Adrian said, his urge to tease fanned by Hector’s stammer and confused look. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“No, no one has, really,” came Hector’s timid reply. Too honest for his good.

“Glad to be your first.”

Then Adrian did what he had intended to do first thing after waking up. One hand landing on his waist while the other cradling the nape of his neck, he ravished Hector’s lips like the hungry man he was every morning post-workout. And the best thing about it wasn’t the surprising absence of morning breath but rather the enthusiasm with which Hector was responding, licking the seams of his lips and sucking his tongue while tangling his hand in Adrian’s bed—well, couch hair.

“I feel like I should thank you for the photo,” Adrian said into the corner of Hector’s mouth between quick pants. He sank to his knees, dipping just the tips of his fingers into the hem of Hector’s boxer briefs. With their bodies pressed close during the kiss, he had taken notice of the growing hardness the thin fabric had failed to conceal; now, coming face to face with it, he was confident in his assumption that Hector had been pretty aroused. “May I?” he asked coyly, eyes half-lidded and tongue peeking between his parted lips.

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to.”

He meant it.

A shy nod from the younger man was all Adrian needed to proceed, hooking his fingers under the elastic band and pulling the snug piece of underwear down to Hector’s calves. He spent a few seconds admiring the elegant shaft and the neatly trimmed curls at its root — the carpet _did_ match the drapes after all — before giving the flushed head a close-mouthed kiss, flicking his tongue at the slit. He smirked, feeling righteously smug at the instant reaction in the form of a full-body shudder, and took Hector into his mouth.

Once his lips stretched around the girth, Adrian’s hand slid down his stomach to wrap around the root. As he began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks in the process, his hand also moved up and down the length where his mouth failed to cover. It took him a little while to establish a rhythm that was both satisfying and comfortable for himself — giving head was pretty new territory to him but Adrian prided himself on being a fast learner, and then he started working in earnest, focusing his intention into driving Hector to the precipice. Another time and he would like to take it slow, drawing out the pleasure until both of them went a little mad with sensory overload, but a Friday morning where he still had to lead the morning briefing at nine o’ clock was not that time. Plus, he had a promise of breakfast to keep. Judging by the ragged breaths above his head, Adrian believed it wouldn’t be too long before Hector became undone.

“Adrian, I’m close,” Hector warned, his blunt nails digging into the meat of Adrian’s shoulders, his knees buckling.

Adrian let him go with a ‘pop’ but his hand stayed and increased its pace, almost brutal in its determination to bring Hector over the edge. And over the edge he stumbled, coming with a loud gasp and spilling into Adrian’s hand. His body slumped over, chest heaving as his arms clutched Adrian’s frame for support.

With his clean hand Adrian rubbed idle circles on the small of his back for comfort. Several moments passed before Hector came down from riding his post-orgasmic waves. He sat down on the floor, face red and tiny beads of sweat clinging to his forehead like morning dew on blades of grass. “That was... amazing,” he panted, grinning like a fool. A gorgeous, lovable fool that had delicately curled his fingers around Adrian’s heart and tormented him with gentle squeezes.

No, it was far too soon to call it love, Adrian mused. However, it was not that far from it if he allowed himself to admit.

“Glad to hear so,” he replied, masking the swelling affection in his chest with playful smugness.

“Here, let me,” Hector offered, his hands reaching for the buttons on Adrian’s pants, only for Adrian to stop him by catching his wrists.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to.”

Hector’s voice betrayed a hint of disappointment, which brought a rush of warmth to Adrian’s sternum when he spoke, “I think I should, you know, return the favor.”

Adrian couldn’t help a light scowl at his word choice. “I don’t believe there’s such thing as ‘favor’ in the matter of pleasure,” he corrected him, unharshly. “Pleasure can be sought in receiving as well as giving and as for the latter, let me assure you that I’ve got plenty.”

“Are you okay with it?” Hector asked, sounding hesitant and unconvinced, and it made Adrian wonder — inappropriately, he was aware — if this had been the dynamic between the younger man and his godawful ex.

“Absolutely,” he said, extending one arm to grab a bunch of tissues on the coffee table and wiping away a few come stains that were starting to dry on the floor as well as Hector’s skin. “Besides, we still have many chances for that, don’t we?”

“Sure we do,” Hector agreed with a faint blush as he craned his neck and kissed Adrian, who could feel his soft smile on his lips.

“Now, why don’t you show me where the batter and utensils are so I can make good on my promise?”

_End_


End file.
